On A Different Path
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: It started off with a date. Patty and I, in a nice restaurant; I was making up for cancelling the last few. Heck, I was even on time. It didn't end en I find out Iris has a brother, and she wants me to be with her when she tells Joe. Poor Joe. Throw in a tremendous amount of mixed emotions, three escaped prisoners from Iron Heights, and Captain Cold in my living room...
1. Chapter 1: Patty

Chapter one: Patty.

I was sitting at a small table located in the far back corner of some new Italian restaurant, Cisco had insisted I had the try. Of course I had already downed a few pizzas before rushing here. I didn't want to be too hungry when I got here, eating too much food would draw attention and Patty was already starting to look at me with suspicion.

I fidgeted in my seat, first playing with my tie then the silverware in front of me. For once it was Patty running late and not me. I scanned the restaurant again, hoping to see her coming in. The place was nice, a little more expensive then I normally went for and a little more crowded, but it had a nice atmosphere. Our table was set for two with a candle in the middle and the lights dimmed around us. Hopefully this date would make up for the last two I had cancelled on her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I groaned.

"No, please, please, no. Not tonight." I prayed as I fished it out of my pants.

I let out a breath and smiled. It was a text from Iris.

 **'Good luck.'**

I was texting back a thank you, when I heard footsteps approaching the table. Thinking it was the waiter coming back to try and rush me into ordering, I ignored it and finished my text. When I was done I looked up, it wasn't the waiter. It was Patty and I felt my stomach knot. The look on her face told me everything I need to know. How someone can look so beautiful and so broken at the same time, I don't know. This was it. She was going to break up with me.

I forced a smile onto my face and stood up. She returned the smile, it was small and it made the knot it my stomach tighten. I took her coat and pulled out her chair. She hesitated then sat down. I'm not sure why we were going to go through with the date, if she obviously wanted to be as far away from me as she could.

"Hey." I tried to start a conversation but my voice was stuck in my throat. It must have shown that I knew what she was going to do because she heaved a sad sigh and started talking.

"Barry…..I… I'm sorry." I could already see tears in her eyes. She looked down.

"What did I do?" I asked softly. I had an idea. I had seen the looks, she sent my way when I was made an excuse for why I was late or why I had cancelled on her again. She had started asking more and more questions. Ones I couldn't answer. I should have known this was coming, I had felt her pulling away. Putting distance between us, so that when this moment came it wouldn't be as hard.

When she looked up at me I was a little taken back for the anger mixed in with the tears.

"I don't like when people lie to me. " Her tone was full of accusation, but she kept it low, probably not wanting to draw attention to us. I got the feeling if we were outside, alone, she would be yelling at me.

"I know you are hiding something from me, and no matter how many times you tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm not." She had tears on her cheeks and more falling as she spoke. It made me feel guilty. Guilty for lying and guilty because I knew from the second I saw her, that this was coming but I didn't feel like crying. There was no shattering of my heart, not even the speeding heartbeat of panic, trying to force me to fight to save our relationship. Instead I felt resigned.

I froze. I had no words to comfort her. I couldn't tell her the truth. Too many people had found out about me being the Flash, each of them had been hurt in some way. I was not going to let it happen anymore. I wanted to protect people not keep putting them into danger. There was no lie I could tell her to make it easier either.

"Patty… I." I Stuttered. She held up her hand and stopped me before I could even try to get something out.

"Don't. Barry. I can't take any more excuses or lies." Patty quickly stood up, grabbed her coated and all but ran out the door.

As I was watching her leave, the impatient waiter returned to the table. I was tempted to snap at him and tell him how rude he was being. I could see people looking at me, no matter how quiet we had been Patty's break up hadn't been missed.

Instead I stood up and walked out. We hadn't ordered anything, so there was no bill to worry about.

I needed to clear my head, so once I was outside I did the one thing I could do without thinking.

I ran. Letting the world around be fade into one long blur.

I ran on auto pilot, from one end of the city to the other over and over again. I ran until I could feel exhaustion wash over me, then I ran some more. I didn't want to think tonight. Hell I didn't even want to dream. So I ran until my legs turned to lead and my feet just couldn't take anymore. By the time I was done running, I was tired I barely made it back to Joe's house.

…..

Waking up the next morning was not fun. Despite my rapid healing abilities my body hurt. My back was locked up and tense and my feet were pounding.

I groaned and sat up, dizziness swept over me. I hadn't consumed enough calories yesterday for the running I had done. I hadn't felt this hurt from running since before the lightning. Normally when I'm in this much pain it's from a Meta human attaching me not from my own stupidity.

I took a couple deep breaths trying to get the dizziness to go away. When it finally did I pushed myself out of bed.

"Crap."

My clothes were dry, crinkly and stuck to me. I must have sweated a lot last night, and sleeping in them was just another of last night's bad ideas.

I looked at the clock, which sat on the table next to my bed. Red numbers showed 7:20 am. I had forty minutes tell I had to be to work. At least something was going right, I had time.

Searching my room, at non-flash speeds to find clothes took longer than I thought. I finally found a basket of clean clothes on top of the dryer. Thank you, Iris.

It was 7:50. I sighed; it had been a while since I did things at normal speeds. I needed to eat but only had 10 minutes to get to work. Running was a bad idea. With how my body felt any use of my powers would probably result in my passing out.

Grabbing my keys and heading out of the house. I started walking towards the station. As I rushed knowing it was useless, I was going to be late.

I pulled out my phone and called Joe.

It only took one ring for him to pick up.

"Hey Bar, what's up?" Joe sounded happy. Maybe I would get lucky and the Captain shared his good mood.

"Joe, any chance you can get away and get me some of those calorie bars for Caitlin? I'm running late and didn't get a chance to eat."

"Yeah. Sure Barry." Joe was smiling. Wonder what had him in such a good mood.

"Thanks Joe." He hung up and I picked up my pace.

…..

I was sitting at my desk, my stomach growling and my head feeling like a drum, when Joe finally walked in. The amazing man he was had one hand full of two bags that smelled of greasy breakfast food and the other an couple calorie bars.

"Yes!" I jumped snatching the food. I quickly scarfed down one of the bars. They still tasted like crap but worked wonders. Once I had the first bar down I started going through the bags.

"You look like hell." I choked on the breakfast burrito; I had just taken a bite out of.

Joe laughed.

"Umm thanks." I said reaching for my cup of coffee. It wasn't jitters unfortunately just coffee from downstairs, but it would do for now.

"I mean it. What happened last night?" I was focused my attention on my food, but I heard him move and sit on my desk behind me.

"Patty broke up with me." I said more to my food then to Joe, but he heard me any ways.

"Sorry, Bar." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Me too." I mumbled.

Joe didn't stick around long after I finished off the food he brought.

It was a slow day, both at CCPD and at Star Labs. No new cases. So it gave me lots of free time to get lost in my own head.

I spent a lot of it thinking about Patty. I tried to understand how I was feeling, I should be mopping around, sad, maybe trying to think of ways to get back together. But I wasn't. I didn't feel heartbroken. There was some sadness and a great deal of guilt, but I was mourning the loss of a lover. It was more like I was going to miss a friend. I even felt a little relieved, because I wouldn't have to try so hard to hide my secrets from her. Patty was a great woman but for some reason, there had been something missing between us.

By the time I crawled into bed that night I had come to a couple realizations. Patty was nothing more than a friend to me; I had enjoyed spending the nights hanging at with her. Our easy conversations and our shared like for unhealthy food. I had used our relationship to avoid being alone. Since becoming the Flash I had spent most nights alone. Cisco and Caitlin where great as where Joe and Iris, but since becoming the Flash I had felt isolated. I hid some much from them. I couldn't tell them about how sometimes I just felt stretched too thin and that there were times I wanted to let the city go without me for a few days, take a vacation. Or the times I woke up shaking and covered in sweat from the nightmares.

I was alone because I didn't want to put anyone in danger, because I feared I would slip up and use my powers in front of someone, and because I didn't know how to share the dark parts of me.

The whole time I dated Patty, I had been afraid that she would see something, a flash of my powers or a nightmare when we slept in the same room.


	2. Chapter 2: Iris and Joe

Chapter two: Iris and Joes

I avoided Patty at work the next couple days, even using my powers a couple time to get out of the room before she say me. I was afraid she would see guilt in my eyes instead of sadness. I had hurt her enough I didn't want to make it worse.

Joe was great at running inference for me when he could. He knew there was something I was holding back, but he didn't push just told me if I needed to talk he would be there.

I should have known that the calm days we were having had been too good to last.

Sitting at my desk finishing up a couple reports I heard someone walk in to the room. I turned around and smiled. Happy to see Iris, my smile fell away.

Iris looked miserable and from her hunched shoulders and tears in her eyes I knew she needed a friend.

"Iris, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her and placing my hands on her shoulders for support. I pulled her close to me hugging her.

"Barry I…." Her voice cracked as she started crying into my shoulder. "I found something out….. about my mom. Something I think will kill dad." She was crying harder now. I could feel her shaken. I took one of my hands and started rubbing circles on her back. Hoping to comfort her, "Iris, come sit down." I pulled out of the hug and ushered her to my chair.

She kept her face to the ground; I heard her mumble something but between the sobs and the angle I didn't catch it. So I crouched down in front of her and used her chin to pull her head up, so she was looking at me.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I almost cracked a joke to try to cheer her up but I could tell it wouldn't work.

Instead I gave her a smile, "Iris, talk to me."

"Mom was pregnant when she left." And just like that my stomach dropped.

"Wha..?" I stared at her, shocked. Oh God Joe.

"I have a brother, his name is Wally. I don't know how to tell dad. It would kill him to know that he had a son he never met." She was crying again.

"Iris you have to tell him." I said. I felt an odd mix of emotions go through me; Joe was a second father to me. A part of me was happy for Joe, he always wanted a son. But the other part was a little jealous that there was some besides me and Iris that could claim Joe. Then I felt guilty; an emotion that was becoming all to familiar with, for being jealous. This was a hard thing for Iris to find out and now she had to find a way to tell her father that he had a son he never go to see grow up. I hope that they will have a chance to have Wally in their lives.

"I know." Iris whispered.

"I'll be there with you, if you want me to." I said then wrapped my arms around her again. She returned the hug. I held her until she stopped crying. When we came apart we agreed to tell Joe as soon as possible and to do it together.

As iris left she looked better then when she came in. More relaxed. By deciding to tell Joe she removed some of the burden she had been holding. I was glad; she was going to be okay. This would be difficult but Joe and Iris where tough and stubborn. They would be okay.

…

I had just locked the front door when my phone beeped. I groaned and placed my forehead against the door. I was tired, everything with Patty and know Iris. I just wanted to get some sleep.

I didn't even bother pulling my keys out of the lock just let the keys go, so they dangled from the door knob and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

It was a text message from Joe.

 ** _Get to Iron Heights NOW!_**

"Oh, come on." I whined and relocked the door. I used my speed to get the prison then when I was close enough for people to be able to see me, I started walking at normal speeds. The place was swarming with cops, the flashing lights and sounds from the cars created a canopy of noise.

I hated this place. I hated knowing that my father spent years rotting in here for a crime he didn't commit. Even though he was out now, the placestill made my skin crawl. As I made my way inside to find Joe I noticed had dark and damp, this section was. It was so depression.

I finally spotted Joe talking to another to someone. He saw me and waved me over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Break out." Joe said as the two of us started walking down another dark hallway, putting some distance between them and the rest of the cops in the small area.

"As far as we can tell no one was hurt but Snart, Mardon, and Jesse are all gone." Joe continued.

I cursed. I had a sudden urge to punch the wall in front of me. It wouldn't be the first time I had done so since gaining my powers, the quick healing made it easy to hide it from the others, but Joe was standing next to me.

So I took a breath and mumbled "Shit."

"My responds as well." Joe took my shoulder and turned me, so I was facing him.

"I know you and Patty aren't together anymore but she may need you to watch her back. She won't be thinking clearing with Mardon out there. "

I was Confused, "What do you mean?"

Then Joe told me the story about how Patty's father had been at a bank that Mardon was robbing. Mardon shot and killed her father.

"Wow." I had no idea how I was going to be able to keep Patty from going after Mardon. I understood wanting revenge on someone who took someone way from you. I also knew what it felt like to be consumed with the need to hurt that person like he had been hurt. But reason told me that this would destroy not just Patty's career but her life as well.

"I'll try." Joe nodded and let me go.

As we rounded a corner, I saw Petty kneeing down looking at what appeared to be frozen ice. She saw us and launched into a speech about how it was Mardon. She was talking fast and looking determined. I knew that look, it was on I had when I had been fixated on Wells. So I tried talking to her but she didn't want my help and made it clear that it was none of my business.

She stormed off and I let her go. It seemed I was getting good at watching her walk away.

I heard Joe walk up behind me and felt his hand land on my shoulder and then tight squeeze, "You tried." I had but I felt like I hadn't tried hard enough. Barry Allen may not be able to stop her but maybe later the Flash would check up on her.

"I should tell Caitlin and Cisco, maybe they can help find them." Joe nodded and I walked away.

….

"Man, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard and the Trickster, this is not cool." Cisco said walking away from the monitor.

"You're out numbered Barry. I don't like it." Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"I know but I can't just ignore them, Caitlin. They are going to hurt people and Snart knows who I am. We have our deal, so he might not kill anyone but that won't stop him from robbing a bank or coming after me or you guys again. Jesse is insane he will kill people and Mardon hates Joe and wants him dead. I have to go after them." My voice rose a bit as I lectured them, my anger getting the best of me. Normally I had a better handle on it. Normally I could bury it and deal with it later when I was alone or when Oliver was free and we could practice hand to hand. I was just so worried about them and Joe.

"We understand man." Cisco tried reassured me.

Then suddenly Cisco perked up and ran towards the computers. He broke into a long speech about how they could maybe track Mardon when he used his powers. I wasn't really listening I remembered this conversation from when I time travelled.

My mind was on other things. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I needed to catch the escapees. There was a good chance Cold wouldn't try anything, but the other two. They wanted to hurt people and cause damage. Then I had to make sure Patty didn't do anything stupid, which meant keeping her far away from Mardon.

A beep from my phone caught my attention.

'Be here in 30?' From Iris.

And now it looked like I had a time to meet Iris. Which meant I was about to wreck Joe's whole world.

It was too much; I placed my head against the nearest wall, and tried not to feel disheartened.

I took slow deep breaths and blocked out all other sounds in the room. I kept my whole focus on me and my breathing.

When I felt calm enough, I pushed away from the wall. Caitlin and Cisco where seated in front the computers talking quietly back and forth and I felt myself smile for what felt like the first time in days. They had known I need a minute and they gave it to me.

When Caitlin looked up and noticed me, she gave a smile.

Then it was right back to work.

"Barry, what do you think of Cisco's idea?" She was watching me closely. Probably trying to figure out what was wrong and if there was anything she could say to help me. I gave her a smile, reassuring her that I was fine. It was a lie but she wouldn't be able to tell. I was getting good at faking being fine.

"It's great idea Cisco. Why don't you find Well's and you guys go work on that. I have to go see Iris and Joe."

I left them when they started discussing the wand. As I headed back to my lab, I tried to organize my thoughts and what needed to be done. First would be Joe, then I had to worry about Jesse and Mardon. Cold would be the last of the three, then I would worry about Patty. That was if she didn't find Mardon first.

When I walked into my office Iris was already there pacing the room. Her worry and uneasy filled the room with tension.

"Joe on his way?" I asked sitting on the edge of my desk, leaving the chair open. This conversation didn't seem like one you had with everyone sitting down. It was more of standing and pacing maybe a little freaking out.

"Yeah, he was downstairs when I called him. He should be up here any second." She stopped pacing and stood next to me. We didn't say anything; just say in silence with our shoulders pressed against each other for comfort. I tried so hard on just Joe and put everything else to the back of my mind.

It didn't take long for Joe to walk in. And from the way he froze when he saw us. He knew something was wrong.

I let Iris take the lead. She was the one that needed to tell him everything. I was here for support.

I watched as Iris told Joe about Francine and Wally. Joe looked so upset and Iris talked and I wanted to say something anything to make it better, but I knew there was nothing that I could say, so I stayed silent. I think in this moment I hated Francine for showing up and hurting Iris and Joe like this. He looked so hurt and heartbroken from the news.

Joe didn't want any support, he just asked us to give him some time.

After Joe left, me and iris headed home.


	3. Chapter 3:Cold

Chapter three: Cold.

We were still talking about Joe when we enter the house. I can honestly say I never expected to see Captain Cold sitting in front our fireplace drinking out of the reindeer mug Iris got a couple years ago from Christmas. He was sitting so close to the fire and his parka was thick, he had to have been sweating under it. Though he appeared comfortable, sitting there smirking at us as we entered the room.

We both just stopped. There was a gasp but I'm not sure which of us it came from. He made for an interesting sight, dressed up and sitting in an ideal spot to be noticed. It was all a little dramatic but for some reason with him it worked.

After that absurd thought went through my mind, I was angry. Cold was in my house! A fugitive that I can put away was just relaxing in my living room. I mean I knew he was a criminal and that the man loved to take risks. Calculated and perfectly timed risks but still risks. It seemed like such a stupid move for him to make. This was Barry Allen and Joe West house; a cop and a CSI. But it was also the Flash's house which Cold was well aware of. Breaking in was just not a move he would normally make.

I must have been standing, there lost in thought, trying to figure him out for longer then I realized because Cold seemed to find it amusing. He let out a small chuckle and placed the mug down on the small coffee table next to the chair he was in then stood up. His attention was on me. I knew he was aware of Iris, but he either didn't find her a threat or just didn't care. He ignored her entirely and kept his gaze on me. It sent a chill down my spine and made me feel like prey, not something I would ever admit out loud.

It pissed me off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded when I found my voice.

He seemed to study me for a brief moment. There was something different about him, something that hadn't been there before we saved Lisa and he had gone back to prison. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was there.

"Well Mardon broke me and Jesse out…. to well… Kill you." He said calmly with a shrug. The man didn't show any signs of being uneasy; in fact he looked at home, rest against the wall. I felt my frustration grow. I had been fighting back the urge to hit something for days and seeing Cold here in my house. Well he was starting to look like a great target for all my pent up anger.

"That doesn't tell me why you are here?" I said. I felt my hand ball into fist. I could feel the speed force in me, starting to build up. It felt like soft buzzing under my skin. It was ready to go all I had to do was move.

"Well," He said dragging the word out, "Mardon and Jesse are excited and willing, me I think I'm going to sit this one out." My hands unclenched.

"What?" I looked at him, trying to figure out what angle he was playing. I mean he said once that me dying would take some of the fun out of his games. I made things more interesting. But me being dead also meant he had less of a chance of being caught.

My confusion must have showed, because again Cold chuckled.

"Well kid, there is nothing in it for me." I could feel his eyes on me. It was like he was trying to see though me. It was probably my own paranoia. My fear of people seeing what I was hiding. Whatever it was it made my skin crawl and I felt like wanted to move just to get rid of the sensation.

"If there is nothing in it for you, why are you warning Barry?" Iris asked from behind me. I hadn't even noticed I had moved closer to Cold. I had at some point placed myself between them. I was much closer to him then I had been when I first entered the room. I may have missed my moving but Cold and Iris hadn't. Iris had backed away from us, moving closer to the door, making it easier for her to run. Cold's change was so small, I almost over looked it. All he had done was place his hand on his gun. It was simple but effective. The man's body gave off calm and relaxed but he was ready for a fight, if it came down to one.

"Maybe I was in the Christmas spirit." Cold's voice was laced with sarcasm. It was almost enough to make me laugh.

"If you're feeling so generous why not tell me where they are?" I asked angry and annoyance clear in my voice.

He smirked again. He probably loved that I losing my cool, while he seemed as always uninterested. It wasn't true he wouldn't be here if he truly didn't care but the man was amazing at acting like nothing got to him. The only time I had ever seen that change was when Lisa had been in danger. That time his façade broke and I got a small glimpse of the real Leonard Snart. Shame he couldn't show it more often.

"I think not. I did my good deed for the day. Now I think I'll leave the rest up you and your little friends." Cold pushed away from the fire place, ready to leave.

Suddenly, I flashed in to his space. I grabbed his parka and slammed him into the wall. Hard. I heard the small hitch in his breath from the impact, but that was the only sign from him that something had happened. He still looked smug. I tightened my hands ready to slam him again.

"Careful," was all he said, his smirk never leaving his face. Although I did hear his cold gun start up. I guess he could ignore me slamming him into a wall once but he wasn't having it a second time.

Snart's unbreakable calm irritated me. Here I was with so many emotions running though me that I didn't know which way was up, but he was just so composed, so together. No matter if I was yelling at him or threatening him. I had him pinned to the wall and he looked unaffected and unafraid.

"Enough games, Snart! What do you want?" I barked at him. I even shook him a little.

There must have been something about my tone or face, because Snart stiffened. For the first time there was a hint of unsure in his eyes. Something about the way I was acting had knocked him off his game. Or maybe it was because I was off mine. Maybe he couldn't read me like he normally seemed to do be able.

"Are you okay kid?" He almost whispered. Stunned I dropped him and stumbled back. I hadn't expected that question, not from him. Not in that voice, the one that sounded an awfully lot like concern, with no hint of his normal smug tone. We stared at each other, neither of saying anything.

How was it that Snart could tell there was something wrong, while all the other missed it. I stood there looking at him, feeling lost. Out of all the people in my life, he was the one to notice I was creaking. I didn't blame them, they all had enough going on in their lives without me adding on my problems. But it would have been nice for them to notice. It wasn't nice however that Snart did. The man knew too much about me as it was, I didn't need him finding another weakness to exploit.

I heard Iris move behind me. "Barry? What did he say?" She asked, moving a little closer to us.

Panic. The room started to spin and my breathing was coming in short and fast. I could see Snart's eyes widen, he saw it. Iris still behind me couldn't.

"Red?" Snart asked uncertain.

The lightning in me felt like it was going to boil over, like I was going to explode. It was all too much. How was I going to keep people safe when I couldn't get a handle on my own life? Patty would never trust me again, so how was I supposed to protect her and keep her away from Mardon. Joe had looked so broken in my office, finding out about Wally. Mardon and Jesse, where out to kill me and both where huge problems on their own but together, I had no idea what their plans where. Me being the Flash, I loved saving people, but it seemed since I became the Flash the threats to the city have grown. They are bigger, stronger, and deadlier and I was just one person. There was only so many I could stop before one of them stopped me.

"Scarlet?" It was Snart's voice again, pulling me out of my panic. When I saw him, it was like a tsunami of emotion washed over me then it all came together and focused on him. The villain in my living room, I flashed at him again, slamming him back into the wall. Every part of me thought I was going to hit him. Punch him over and over until something broke and I could think again.

Instead I felt my lips land on his. With one kiss I poured everything into him. All my fears, doubts, and rage, every bit of loneliness and desperation I had locked away and buried. The kiss had so much emotion in it that if felt like it lasted forever.

Somewhere behind me I heard Iris gasp.

The world came back into focus and I realized I was holding Captain Cold against my living room wall, kissing him. My hold was light having loosened during the kiss. But I still had him trapped between me and the wall. Our bodies were close enough I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

I had kissed him.

"Holy shit." I let going and flashed away from him. I was still in between him and Iris. But now there was a good bit of distance between me and him. Iris's mouth was hanging open and her checks had a bit of pink in them. Making mine burn in embarrassment.

Cold looked, well he looked confused. A look I know I had never seen on him before. Then it was gone and his mask was back on.

My thoughts were playing on a loop, he was going to kill me; he was going to kill me over and over again.

Snart moved. He pushed away from the wall and straightened his jacked. All the while his eyes never left mine. His hand was still on his gun, I was waiting for it to move to pull the gun out of his holster then I would grab Iris and get out of here.

But he didn't. Instead we all just stood there, each frozen probably all in a state of shock. We all just stood there in silence, none of us wanting to be the first to move, to be the first to break the tense sort of peace.

So of course that was the moment Joe chose to walk in the front door.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Moments

Chapter 4: Awkward Moments

"What the hell is he doing here?" Joe demanded once he saw Snart.

As I saw Joe raised his gun I felt my heart start to pound, shit I thought as I speed in-between the gun and Snart. Why couldn't today just end. I didn't need any more drama today. I needed a break, sometime to get my head on right, just a few hours alone to figure everything.

Standing between Joe's gun and Snart I couldn't help but notice the lack of noise that cold gun makes when it starts up. Knowing with me in the way Joe wouldn't do anything stupid I looked over my shoulder; Snart was still standing in the same spot. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a bored smug look on his face.

Bastard, I thought. He knew I wouldn't let Joe shoot or arrest him. He didn't even pretend to be worried. I returned my attention to Joe.

Iris had moved towards him, "Dad, he came here to warn Barry." She placed her hand on top of Joe's gun and pushed down. Joe let her and then seeing that Snart hadn't pulled his weapon Joe holstered his.

I felt my body relax. At least no one was going to start shooting.

"Warn Bar, about what?" Even with Joe's gun put away he still looked ready to go after Snart. He was a cop after all and Snart was a fugitive, his duty told him to arrest Snart. But Joe knew about my deal with Cold, so arresting him wasn't going to happen. I could tell Joe was unhappy about that. I felt bad for putting him in a position that made him go against his morals. I would have to make it up to him somehow.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around.

"You need to learn to relax kid." While he spoke to me, his eyes still on Joe. I rolled my eyes. Right Relax, like that was going to happen with him and Joe in the same room.

"Jesse and Mardon want to kill the Flash." Snart's voice was different, it was more flat. Before Joe came there was teasing to it and even a bit of fun. But know it was gone. I wonder if it had to do with what just happened or if it was just his dislike of Joe being a cop.

While Snart started telling Joe about the others, I looked at Iris. She was giving Snart that look she gets when she wants to investigate something. Like she knows there is more to the story and can't wait to start digging. She looked at me her face asked, _what the hell is going on with you?_

I conveyed a look that I hoped said, _I have no fucking clue._

It must have worked because she gave me a small smile. I could tell she wanted to hug me.

"What's your game Snart?" Joe's angry voice brought me and Iris back to the conversation.

Snart sighed.

"Joe." I tried, I sounded exhausted even to my own ears.

The two older men just stared at each other.

" Joe!." Finally he looked at me.

"Look he warned me, probably felt he owed me for helping save Lisa. Now he came and did something good and decent. He was just about to leave when you go home. So can we please just let him leave and pretend tonight never happened." I heard a soft chuckle from Cold. I groaned.

"Bar, You trust to easy. This could be a trap." Joe tried to reason with me.

"It's not." I said.

"Bar," He sounded exasperated.

"Joe." I made it sound final. He glared at me then looked back at Cold.

"Okay you warned him, why are you still here?"

Iris snorted. Traitor, I thought.

She tried to cover it up with her hand but it was too late the damage was done. Joe was eyeing all over us. I looked at her and glared, she smiled guilty and shrugged.

With Joe trying to piece together whatever caused Iris to laugh.

My body took notice of just how close me and Snart where standing. I could feel him, the man's presence gave off an air of control and there was the heat. I wasn't sure if the heat was real of it was just my overactive my mind messing with me. But the Heat made me think of when I had him pinned against the wall. I knew my face must have been turning red, I could feel the heat spread though my cheeks and the blood rushed to them. I actively forced myself to ignore any other places that blood might have been working its way towards.

When we had been pressed against each other the heat had just rolled off him, something that now when I thought about it was funny, heat coming off Cold. There was a pun or a bad joke there somewhere.

My heart started to beat faster. Then there was a squeeze on my shoulder.

His hand was still on my shoulder. Something I'm sure Joe hadn't missed. It was weird that I had. I should have felt uncomfortable, I should have shaken it off, instead it had faded from my mind and I forgot all about it. But with one small move he had diverted my thoughts. _What the hell was happening to me?_

I took a chance and peeked up at Snart. He was staring at me. There was something in his eyes; it was the look he had, when robbing someone or when we were fighting. It should amusement and fun.

'Oh, crap,' I thought. That glint caused my stomach to drop.

"Well, Detective I would have left soon but Barry had me stuck between a wall and a hard place." I chocked, so did Iris.

With that Snart removed his hand from my shoulder and started walking towards the front door. I just stood there; no doubt I was beet red. When he reached the door way, Snart turned around and looked at me.

He smiled, "Merry Christmas Barry," and walked out the door.

The second he was gone Iris lost her cool and started giggle. It was one of those giggle fits she used to have when we were younger. Where you can't stop, you just laugh and laugh until you can't breathe anymore.

Me and Joe just watched her. I could see her trying to gain control but every time she looked up at me she started laughing again.

By the time she finally stopped Joe looked completely confused.

"Does someone want to tell me what I missed?" Joe asked sitting on the couch.

I looked at Iris pleading with her, not to tell Joe. She nodded.

"Umm…." I started but didn't really know where to go.

Joe waited.

"Well, we showed up….. After talking to you at the station and Snart was here. Drinking our hot coco, really, I mean who does that. Who breaks into someone's house and drinks that hot chocolate... And it was in Iris mug too… and he well, " Some part of my brain was telling I was rambling and that it was time to shut up. But I couldn't. I was so nervous Joe would guess what happened that I just let myself keep going. " … told us about Jesse and Mardon. Then Iris questioned him, you would have been proud. He said he just wasn't in to and then he was leaving and you walked it."

When I finally got my mouth to stop, Iris and Joe where just staring at me. I think in the moment I invented a new color of red. My face actually felt like it was burning with how embarrassed I was.

"Right, so I'm just going to umm go." I speed out of the house and ran straight to Star Labs. There was no way was I going back home tonight. I would just sleep here. Probably for a few nights until I could face Joe without looking like a moron.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Plans

Chapter 5: Making plans

As I walked out of the Flash's house, I admitted to myself I was confused.

Barry had been right; I did feel like I owed him for saving Lisa, but he was wrong about that being the reason I came to warn him. The kid had a good heart and he was trying to do good, running around saving people and trying to stop the bad guys. He didn't deserve to die. So I warned him. Plus this city had become a great deal more fun since he arrived. I enjoyed having to come up with better plans and trying to find ways to get passed him. I didn't even mind the no killing rule. Killing wasn't really something I enjoyed.

Our banter was always fun. But something was different tonight. When Barry had me against the wall, he wasn't his normal straight- laced self. The kid had been so angry and confused. The kiss, while intense and enjoyable had been more about being lost and needing something to ground himself, then it had been about romance or sex.

Seeing the Flash turn red had been a plus, I didn't know anyone could blush like that. I found myself annoyed when the detective showed up. I really wanted to know what was wrong with the kid. What had caused him to lash out, and why he felt the kiss was the best way to express himself.

I knew when the West walked in that Barry would shut down and I wouldn't get ask any questions. Guess know I had to find a way to get the kid alone and get some answers. Maybe ask the adoptive sister, she had been there and looked just as confused, maybe me and her could work out what was bothering the speedster.

There was one point after Joe came in where I had noticed Barry starting to breathe faster and his face was red.

"Defiantly scarlet." I snorted.

At first I thought the kid was panicking. But after watching him out of the corner of my eye I noticed his eyes. It hadn't been fear or panic it had been arousal.

It was interesting. In the moment of the kiss, I knew the kid needed something to focus on. But after it seemed that something about it had stuck a nerve and there was something he had enjoyed, another thing to think over.

I pushed all this to the back of my mind, as I reached my safe house. It was a smaller one about a mile away from the flash's house. Not intentional as I had this house before I knew who the Flash was.

There was a light on in the living room. I stopped walking and pulled out my gun. I clicked it on and listened to the small gun charge up. Lisa and Mick were out of town and no one should have known about this house.

I thought about sneaking around back, but this was my house.

"Might as well make an entrance," I mumbled and grabbed the doorknob.

I pushed open the front door with enough forces that the door swung back and bashed into the wall.

Standing in my living room was Mardon. I gave a small laugh to the irony to me coming home to someone in my living room. It seemed there was a theme today.

"What are you doing here Mardon?" I asked, my gun pointed at his chest.

Mardon held up his hands, "Jesse is nuts. Don't get me wrong, I'm always down for destruction and messing with the cops, and I have no problem if West ends up dead or even the Flash. But he wants to blow up kids. I don't hurt kids." Mardon released a breath and sat down on my couch.

Well damn.

Every criminal knew I didn't hurt kids. If I saw someone abusing a kid that person tended to end up missing. I looked Mardon up and down. He had relaxed his hand but didn't move from where he stood. I heard the stories about him and his brother. He was over protective of his brother before the younger brother died. I could understand him not wanting to hurt kids.

I relaxed my arm and put the cold gun back in its holster.

"If we are going to work together, you will follow my rules." I said and sat down on my couch, I gestured for him to take a sit.

I would have to get a new safe house when this was over, unless Mardon proved reliable and joined me.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, once he seemed situated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now tell me everything you know." I insisted.

…..

I spent the night running around one of the labs. I worked on a few different experiments we had laying around unfinished. Anything really to keep my mind distracted.

I had no idea why I had reacted like I had.

Of course distractions only work so long, as soon as I laid down on the hospital bed Caitlin had for when I was hurt my brain went into over drive.

A part of me understood the anger that I had taken out on Snart. Sure it wasn't really about him but he made an easy target and I knew he could take it. I hadn't hurt him. I hadn't even lashed out verbally. But I knew I was rougher then I should have been, and Snart hadn't missed it. I also knew that there was no way in hell the thief was going to ignore that I kissed him. I had no doubt that sooner or later he was going to show up where I least expected him and corner me and demand to know what the hell it was all about.

The problem was I didn't know.

I had no problems with my sexuality; I came out as Bi to Joe and Iris in high school. Iris laughed and said she already knew, I guess she saw me checking out a couple guys and she figured I'd tell her about it when I was ready. Joe took it well and with a smile. He told me it didn't matter to him as long as one day I found someone to make me happy.

But when I kissed Cold it wasn't about sex. Not saying the man was attractive, because you would have to be blind not to see how good looking he was and how his smirk definitely worked for him. But in truth I had never checked him out. I was always too busy fighting him to think about him in a sexual way, at least not a first.

I know my head was a mess, but I could have punched him or scream and yelled anything other than kiss him. Why my head suddenly decided that was the way to go, I don't know. And why him? There are a few other people I could have kissed, that would have made a hell of a lot more sense. Hell Iris had been in the same room. Why couldn't I have kissed her?

I groaned and rolled over.

Ignoring Snart for now, what was I going to tell Joe?

Joe was too smart to miss the tension that had filled the room when he walked in. And I have no idea what Iris may have told him after I left. I love Iris but I know her well enough to know that if she thought telling Joe was good for me then she might have told him everything.

Hopefully she will give me a few days.

And there was still Mardon and Jesse, which for the first time I was more willing to deal with then my normal life drama.

With them working together, I was going to have to be careful. Mardon's power gave him an advantage that Jesse didn't have but the fact the Jesse was insane and didn't care who he hurt scared me more than Mardon.

Hopefully Cisco got the wand built and I can take Mardon out of the picture and only have to worry about Jesse. I doubted it though. This week seemed to be set to screw me over in every way it can.

It was late when I finally fell asleep. And when I woke up in the morning I really wanted to just go right back to sleep.

Despite to horrible effort it took to fall asleep, the sleep itself was great. For the first time in months I didn't wake up in the middle of the night scared that someone was there to hurt me. Nor did I have any of my usual night mares.

I woke up feeling better. I was more relaxed and energized then I had been in a while. I even felt less angry. It was great, until I rolled over and looked at my phone.

I had 6 missed calls, three from Iris, two from Joe, and one from an unidentified number.

Plus a handful of texts, all which seemed to say are you alright and call me.

As I got dressed I took stock of myself. I felt hell of a lot better this morning then I had the morning before. I felt a little more balanced and a lot less angry. I kept telling myself that I was beating up Snart a little that had helped my mood. If slamming someone into a wall could count as beating up. It was a better solution then saying the kiss had made me feel better.

Once I was dressed I stuck around S.T.A.R Labs until the last possible moment. Then I speed home to get me wallet and work stuff. Confident I had timed it perfect and Joe was already at work, I speed into the house.

Turns out Joe knew me to well. The second I was in the living room I spotted Joe sitting on the couch with his coffee. He was dressed and ready for work but obviously waiting for me to come home.

"We going to talk now or are you going to run off again?" He asked. Guess I was wrong about Iris being the first to come after me.

I dropped my head.

I moved towards the couch, Joe slide over making enough room for me and him to sit at an angle, facing each other. When I sat down next to him and I kept my gaze anywhere but on him.

I felt a knot form in my stomach. I wanted to throw up, I hadn't been this nervous to talk to since I came out.

"Barr, what's going on?" He sounded calm, which was a step up from the anger last night.

"What did Iris say after I left?" I asked still not looking at him.

"She said that she thinks something is bothering you and that something happened that she thinks you need to tell me about but she was staying out of it for now." I groaned at the for now.

"Joe… Last night…. I don't really know what happened. But can you just give me time to figure it out?" I looked at him now. Hoping that he could see just how confused I was.

He hesitated. I could tell he was concerned and that he really wanted to keep asking questions tell I gave him some answers.

"Okay Barr but just remember you can talk to me."

After Joe left, I just sat there.


	6. Chapter 6:Shots In The Streets (part 1)

I didn't stay sitting on the couch very long. I needed to get to work; hopefully it would be a much needed distraction from chaos in my head.

And it was for the first time in days I managed to get lost in my work. No worrying about Joe or Patty or over thinking the whole Snart thing. For a few hours I was Barry Allen CSI for the CCPD, nothing more. It was great.

Until Cisco called and said the wand was done and that Mardon was spotted on top of a building just outside of Central City Square. I flashed to S.T.A.R Labs grabbed my gear and the wand, and then raced off to find Weather Wizard.

When I reached the roof Mardon was standing on the edge looking down at all the people.

"Mardon," I said getting his attention.

"Flash, " He said with a smirk. " I'm thinking of the best way to kill all those people below. What do you think?" He turned his back on the people facing me fully.

"I think you're going back to prison." His smile never left his face.

"Not tonight Flash. But I hope you're ready for a hell of a surprise." With that Mardon jumped off the building.

I raced to where he had been, still not believing he jumped. I hit the raised wall harder then I intended. I heard the wand make unhappy crack but I ignored it in order to peer over the ledge. I wondered if I was fast enough to catch him or if I would only be in time to watching him die. Instead of seeing him falling to his death, I saw him… well flying.

"Ummm guys, his flying?" It came out more of a confused question then a statement.

"What?" Caitlin and Cisco asked at the same time.

"Well I guess if he is changing the pressure as he goes, I mean…." Caitlin tried to explain.

"His totally flying!" Cisco excitedly cut her off.

I rolled my eyes at my friends and took off after Mardon. When I thought I had a good advantage spot on him I raised the wand and aimed it. Nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. Then I remember the wall and hearing a crack. Crap.

I dropped the wand and continued to race after him. Hoping I could stop him anything way.

After chasing him up and down a few buildings I finally got close enough to trip him.

"Now, I'm going to take you to the police." I said moving towards him.

A chuckle from him and a loud over the top laugh from the Trickster stopped me. As Mardon moved to stand up a small package rolled against my feet. I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't good.

"What's that?" I asked. Despite the sinking feeling I already knew.

"That," Mardon said gesturing towards the small present. "Is a bomb."

"I've handed out about a 100 of them today." The Trickster gloated.

I looked back a Mardon. I could see James doing this; he didn't care about hurting people. In fact he enjoyed it. But Mardon was a thief, who was capable of murder if the situation came up. But not blowing up random families, not kids.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted at him. "There are kids!" He shrugged. But I did notice he didn't meet my eyes.

"Now," James's voice brought my attention back to him, "You are going to let Marky here hurt you. Well kill you..." He laughed. "And you aren't going to fight back, because if you doo." He held up a small black box," I'm going to blow up 100 little kiddies. And don't think of snatching this Flash, they are all set to go off, even if I don't hit this button. "

"Barry there is no way you could get to them in time." Caitlin's voice cracked over the coms.

Trickster was still laughing.

"But you can't let him kill you!" Cisco screamed. "I'll find them. Barry hold on long enough for me to find them." Over the panic in Cisco's voice I could hear key's clicking.

Mardon started moving away, putting some space between me and him. In his right hand he pulled up a ball of ice.

Fuck this was going to hurt.

Caitlin's voice was small when she spoke, "What happens when we find them? He still can't get to them in time.

I heard Cisco hit the table in front of him. "I don't know! Something!"

I was proud of my friends; they would keep trying for as long as they could. But I wasn't seeing an out.

Lost in thought I didn't see the first ball coming, until it slammed into my chest.

It felt like I had been punched hard, I stumbled back. It took a lot of control not to fight back.

Then the second and the third hit. If I did make it out of this I was going to be bruised for hours.

But the time Mardon hit me with the 6th ball of ice, I was having a hard time breathing. He must have broken a rib or two.

By 8, I was on the ground.

Cisco and Caitlin where both screaming in my ear, but truth be told I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Kill him!" James shouted from his seat, yeah sure that I can hear.

I tried pushing myself to my feet but the breath I took hurt so bad my vision darkened. But if I was going to do this, I was going to do it standing. So I pushed harder, to my surprise Mardon stopped hitting me long enough for me to reach my feet.

We now stood face to face.

Then Mardon did something I would never have seen coming , he reached up and touched his ear. Then he looked at me and smiled. This time when he launched the ball of ice, it flew right past me and straight at the Trickester.

James flew back from the power of it, then he rolled forward and fell on to the ground. The detonator fell right down next to him.

I just stood then frozen. Did Mardon just kill all those people?

"Wha?" I started to ask, but swung around when I heard James make a sound.

He was coughing at trying to sit up, he looked a little put out that Mardon had betrayed him, at least I think he had.

"That was unexpected." James said. "But even with Mardon helping you," He didn't finish his sentence before another ball hit him. This time in the head, the man's body crumbled.

"That man never shuts up." Mardon said, as I flashed over to James. I felt for a pulse, alive but knocked out.

I looked back at Mardon and saw he was walking away, just walking away with his hands in his pockets, like he didn't have a care in the world. I could hear Caitlin and Cisco asking what was going on but I ignored them and speed in front of Mardon.

"What the hell? What about the bombs? Those families? "I shouted in his face, he just laughed and shook his head.

"You know my boss was right about you, too good for you own good. You would have just stood there and let me finish you off, never even thought about fighting back. Did you ever think that Jesse would have just blown them all to hell anyways? Once you were out of his way?" He stopped. I could feel him eyeing me.

"What else could I have done? And you never said about the bombs?" I hadn't heard any explosions and Cisco would have mentioned it if he had seen anything going off. "Where there ever any bombs?" I took a breath, "Wait boss?"

The smirk was back on his face, "You could have fought back. You can have decided you were more important than a threat you had no idea was real or not. Yes there were bombs, but my boss took care of them, think of them as a reward for helping."

"What boss?" I asked. I could a car headed towards us. "I thought you were working with James?"

Mardon sighed, "Let's just say I got a better off, and less chance of going back to prison." He pushed his way past me.

A part of my wanted to arrest him, take him into Joe and let Joe piece together what the hell was going on. Another part wanted to let him go. After all he saved no just my life but the lives of all those families.

I heard the squeak of breaks and tires sliding across the street.

I saw Patty get out of her car, she brought with her one of Cisco's devices that stop meta-humans.

"Detective." I started moving making my way past Mardon. She didn't let me get more than a step of two before she aimed the devices at me. It shot something out that I felt the wrap around my leg, tying me in my place.

She dropped the meta-human device and pulled out her gun out of her holster as she faced towards Mardon. Who apparently stopped walking when he heard the breaks.

"MARK MARDON!" She shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Shots in the street (part 2)

Chapter 7: Shots in the street (Mardon) Part two

I could feel Mardon next to me, and when I looked up at him I saw that he was studying the device. He seemed unsure, but he turned around to face Patty.

I watched them face each other. Patty's gun raised and Mardon had removed his hands from his pockets. He placed them down at his side but didn't hold them up as in to surrender. Apparently he knew this was going to come down to a fight.

Watching her, I knew this wasn't right. She hadn't told him to get down or told him he was under arrest. This wasn't a cop about to bring in a prep. This was a young girl angry over the loss of her father, angry and face to face with his killer, with a loaded gun.

Patty took a few steps towards him, "You killed my father!"

I felt him tense beside me.

"Detective Spivot." I tried to get her attention. "Detective, what are you doing?"

Mardon for his part hadn't moved but there was a static in the air. The kind you feel doing a thunder storm. While there were no clouds above him, I had no doubt he was building something up to protect himself from her.

"Stay out of this Flash!" Her head swung towards me but her gun remained on Mardon. "You were just going to let him walk away! I saw you!" Her hands started shaking, "You're just as bad as he his."

"You all just think you can do whatever you want! And you hurt whoever gets in your way. Just like my father!" Her attention was back on Mardon.

So was mine, I could see the frost and ice forming in his hands.

"Patty! This is wrong you're a cop not a murder. If you do this, it's over! You career, your life, everything that you have built its done." I shouted. I had to be able to reason with her. There was no way tonight was ending with her killing someone.

"You think that matters, I become a cop to catch him!" She said shaking her gun at him.

"Exactly!" I shouted. "To catch him! Not kill him. Arrest him." The last part I could feel myself begging.

She looked like she was considering it. She even started to lower her gun. I could see Mardon's body relax. I hadn't realized how worried he had been. I kind of was surprised he hadn't just thrown some of those damn ice balls or wind at her and took off.

I don't know what changed but one second she was lower the gun and the next she had it back up. The second Mardon saw the gun both his hands had ice in them.

"Why should he get to live? When my dad is gone?" And she pulled the trigger. I scream and tried to move, but the boot trap Cisco made didn't budge.

Mardon throw up a small wall of ice with one hand, stopping the bullet. The other threw a ball at Patty. She tried to dodge but it hit her in the shoulder. I heard her grunt as she hit the ground but she just rolled and started shooting at Mardon again. She ducked behind her car, then she positioned herself near the trunk and was firing over it.

I had crouched down, trying to make myself as small as I could. Also I was trying desperately to unlock the damn boot. Over the comes I could hear I could hear Cisco swearing and trying to hack the boot, so that I could get out of the path of the fighting.

Mardon remained close to my side. He just throw up ice every time she shot at him. Finally there was a break in gun shots. Patty must have needed to reload.

Mardon brought both his hands in front of him and then he release a huge gust of wind. The force was so extreme that her car slide several feet.

"PATTY!" I shouted.

Mardon lowered his hands and started walking towards the car.

"MARDON!" I shouted, "Please don't kill her." I begged.

He nodded.

Suddenly there was a crack, a gunshot. Quickley followed by a couple more. Mardon brought up a funnel of wind, completely surrounding him. I guess Patty was okay.

I couldn't tell if her first bullet hit Mardon but the second tore right throw my trapped leg. I let out a scream as I felt the bullet enter.

"Fuck!" I screamed and closed my eyes. I was stuck into middle of a fight between a meta-human and a pissed off cop with a gun, and now I had a bullet in my leg that if I didn't get out soon my body would start healing around it and then Caitlin would have to cut it open and dig it out.

I took a couple deep breaths. I could still hear Patty's gun and I could make out things being tossed through the air by Mardon. But I could also hear sirens. Lots of them.

I opened my eyes. Patty's car was totaled and blown far down the street. There was no way she was still hiding behind it. She had stopped shooting again, so I couldn't pin point her position.

Mardon had brought down the force of his wind. I could see him through it but the air around him was still moving. He was looking around; it seemed he lost where Patty had gone.

I was tempted to shout at him to help me get out, but last time I shouted at him Patty almost hit him.

With all the sirens closing in, I started to panic. There was no way Patty was going to get out of this. She had tried to kill Mardon and it had been unjustified. There had to be some kind of camera on her car that recorded that. But the cops didn't know that, if they pulled in and saw a cop fight Weather Wizard they would assume it was in the right and go after him too.

And I was fucking trapped.

I could see Mardon was getting really uneasy, he couldn't see or hear Patty. There for he had no idea which side he had to protect himself from.

He kept his back mostly to me, I guess hoping if I saw her I would say something.

I wasn't sure what I would do. But right now I just wanted them both to stop trying to kill each other, and I wanted this bullet out of my leg.

I heard foot steps behind me, and that's all it took. I opened my mouth to warn Mardon. But a hand clamped down hard over my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8: Shots in the street (part 3)

Chapter 8: Shots in the streets (The End) Part 3

"Shh Barry it's me." Eddies voice never sounded so fucking good. I relaxed.

He removed his hand from my mouth and stated fiddling with the boot.

"What's going on?" He asked as he put the key into my now least favorite thing Cisco has ever invented.

"Patty tried to kill him," I whispered keep my eyes on Mardon. " Eddie she didn't even try to arrest him. He is only defending himself."

I felt Eddie go still.

I knew it was hard to take in. A cop and friend, was trying to kill someone.

I heard the lock release and tried to stand up. Unfortunately my leg wasn't having it. As my leg gave out, I heard Eddie curse and lung forward to catch.

"Barry are you shot?"

"Maybe." I tried to sound unaffected but truth was it hurt.

" Look stay here, I'm going to try and sneak around and see if I can find Detective Spivot." He let go of me and started to move away. It didn't escape my notice that he called her Detective instead of Patty. I knew that he was trying to keep that distance in his mind, in case he had to shot her. It hurt. I couldn't believe the night had gone like this. And I hated that I was hurt and couldn't get to her first.

I reached for his arm, when he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Be careful Eddie, she's not thinking clearly." He gave a nod and moved towards the closest buildings and then he was gone.

I could see the cops setting up a perimeter at the far end of the street and I could hear cars pulling in behind me to lock down that way. I couldn't help Patty. I knew that. She made her decision when she pulled the trigger, but maybe I could get Mardon out of this. Part of me knew I should just leave him here and let him get arrested but fuck he saved so many kids tonight and despite Patty trying to kill him. He was holding back.

I forced myself to put pressure on my hurt leg it hurt but I could stand.

"Caitlin." I whispered

"Barry," I could hear he concern, "What are you planning? Eddie said stay put."

"How far can I run with a bullet in my leg, lower thigh, a bit above the knee. And how fast?"

"Bad idea dude." Cisco added.

"From where you are, you can make it the station or if you're doing what I think you're going to do. The added weight, you could get to about half way. That's far enough away from the cops but Barry you would be exhausted and in a lot of pain. Even if me and Cisco left now it's a 15 minute drive to get here."

"15 minutes where Mardon could do whatever." Cisco chimed in.

"I'll be fine."

"Just try to be careful Bar."

"I will Caitlin." I started making my way towards Mardon. His back was still turned to me but from the way his shoulders tense I wasn't being all that sneaky.

"Flash?" He asked still focused on where Patty might be.

"Yeah its me, I think I can get us out of here."

"Us?" He asked.

I moved to stand next to him.

"Despite your normal issues with the law, today you helped save over 100 people's lives and this," I waved my hand at the destroyed street, " was in self-defense. So for today yes us." I moved to grab him.

"Don't!" A shout came from my right.

Patty made her way out of the building she had been in. Her gun set on Mardon, but from where she was standing, I was in the way.

"He doesn't get to leave! He doesn't just get to be helpful one day and it washes away his past." She was crying and her hands were shaking.

"I'm not saying it does. I'm just saying this, all of this is wrong. You're a good person, Patty, a good cop you know this isn't right." I could feel the bullet in my leg and the skin trying to heal around it. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from crying out.

"Please Detective don't do this." I begged.

"It's too late, I've lost everything." I saw her finger pull the trigger, I heard the shot as I pushed Mardon out of the way. I screamed out as I hit the ground landing out my leg. I heard Mardon grunt. I sat up and looked at Patty.

Only to see her on the ground and Eddie standing behind her with is gun out.

Patty hadn't taken the shot, Eddie had.

I rushed towards Patty, the movement causes my vision to darken around the edges but I didn't care.

She wasn't moving, I should have seen it on Eddie's face but I didn't wanted to. I pulled her into my lap and could see the blood down the front of her shirt.

"Oh god." I cried. I knew I zoned out for a minute just holding her. But someone grabbing my should pulled me from my grief.

"Eddie." I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Flash," I realized Mardon was still standing there. " You two need to get out of here, I'll the police what happened. Can you run on your leg?"

I didn't know how he was still composed. So part of my mind was saying because one of us had to be.

I nodded.

I knelt down beside me and pulled Patty's body off my lap. When I went to stand, forgetting the pain my leg was in, I stumbled. This time it was Mardon who caught me. He didn't say anything. I think he knew that somehow i knew Patty.

I could hear cops running towards us.

"Flash, GO!" Eddie hissed, trying to not let the other cops here him telling me to leave the crime scene. I nodded and grabbed Mardon.

I'm not sure how far I made it, but one minute I was speeding us away and the next my leg as giving out. The sudden impacted with the ground cause me to cry out.

"Fuck," I heard somewhere next to me.

I tried standing but as I pushed myself off the ground. Everything started to go black and this time I let it take me.


	9. Chapter 9: Food With An Enemy

A/N: Hey guys,

I have had this idea in my head for a while and well I really want to know if anyone would be interested.I love the idea of writing short stories for you guys, I was thinking that if I made a list of my own characters that you guys could send me like prompts and I could write them.

The big thing is that I have seen people writing or drawing, commissions for money, and well as I'm broke and could use the money. I thought this was a neat Idea to try. But I would have to set something up for money, and I'm not sure I wanna do it until I know if anyone is interested in paying for a short story, (not long guys, i would have to make a limit. but I guess it depends on you guys).

And I know I can't make money off anything that's not mine, but i was wonder if I made a list of my own characters, human or other wise, if anyone would be into paying for small stories or one shorts.  
Kinda like prompts but not based on tv shows or movies. If you read my stories i'm open to writing a lot of things, from slash to kinky. I have never done f/f but I'm willing to try.

Anyways if anyone thinks this might be a cool idea or whatever please comment or find me on tumblr, under Nobodyzhuman.

Thanks :)

Chapter 9: Food with an enemy

It was soft, that was my first thought as I woke up. I remembered the night before in horrific detail so waking up on a soft bed was a surprise. It wasn't the street I passed out on and it wasn't the stiff hospital bed Caitlin normally has me one. I shot up, worried. Where the hell was I?

I was in a large bed room. It didn't belong to anyone I knew. Getting nervous I pushed the blankets off me and started to get out of the bed.

"You sure that's a good idea scarlet?" I jumped at Snart's voice. The man was without his normal parka and goggles, it was a little strange seeing him dressed so normal. He didn't even have his cold gun.

"What am I doing here?" I asked standing up, without any pain. I let out a relived breath. I had been expecting pain from the bullet but it appeared someone had gotten it out and that my leg was completely healed.

"You passed out on Mark, so he called me." Snart said with a shrug, like it wasn't a big deal that one of my enemies called the other for help. How did Mark even have Cold's number?

"You helped me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Twice." He said and smirked. 'What did he mean twice?' I thought.

I was about to voice my thought but he cut me off.

"How's the leg red?" He looked me over. Following his eyes, I realized I wasn't in my suit. I was in a pair of boxers and a loose white t-shirt. I blushed and grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me. Snart just laughed, causing me to feel even more embarrassed.

"It's fine." I muttered out.

"Where is my suit?" I asked trying to draw attention to something other than me. "And who pulled the bullet out?"

"Suits on the chair and I did." I looked over at the chair and sure enough my suit was laid over the back, the leg had been ripped open, Cisco wasn't going to be happy.

"Why?" I asked, sitting back on the bed.

Snart looked at me, calculating and pushed away from the door he was leaning against.

"Because Barry," I felt a shiver run down my spine and he drew out my name, "life would be boring without you." I must have looked a little confused because he gave a short chuckle and headed out of the room.

"Oh, and red, there is some spare clothes in the bathroom." Then he was gone.

I didn't wait, I walked to the bathroom and sure enough there was a pair of sweat pants and an extra t-shirt, the pants where black and the shirt red. I shook my head, knowing he picked it because of the color.

It was in the shower, under the spray of hot water I let my mind go over what happened to Patty. A part of me blamed myself if I had been faster or had said something different, but Joe's voice in my head kept saying that there was nothing I could have done. She made her choice.

I let the running water hid my tears and waited until I had pulled myself together before turning off the water, which had started to run cold.

I didn't use my speed to get dressed; I felt that I needed normal. So I slowly got dressed and walked out of the room where Snart was sitting on a stool in the kitchen and in front of him, was take out bags of food.

I still wasn't sure what to think about him helping me, or about the fact that Mark had called him. Of all the people the man could have called, all the Flash's enemies he called the one that didn't want to see me dead.

I sat down next to the older man, "Why did he call you?" I asked taking a burger out of a bag.

"Me and Mardon, have a new working arrangement." And something clicked into place in my mind. "You his boss? That's what you meant by twice. You were the one he was talking to last night. Snart what the hell do you need all those bombs for? How did you even know about them? How did you find the?" I probably would have kept going.

But a load exasperated, "BARRY!" cut me off.

I blushed and looked at Snart. "Are you going to let me answer, or do you just want to keep rambling?" Embarrassed, I looked down. There was just something about Snart that I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. I told myself it was because he was an enemy and I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him. But a small part of me didn't believe that, no matter how many times I told myself it.

Feeling eye's I looked up and say Snart was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, I'll just up," Stuffing the food into my mouth. I was starving and it was a good way to keep me from asking more questions.

Snart looked at me and he looked amused. I knew I was blushing again and tried to make it stop.

"Jesse told Mark his plan, turns out his against hurting children, He came to me and with Jesse's plans, it wasn't too hard to out think him and find his bombs. Put it took some times so I had Mark play along and stall until it was safe." The man reached into another bag and pulled out some kind of burrito, "And I don't need the bombs, but one can never be over prepared. "

"If I asked for them?" Cold looked at him and smirked.

"I would say no." And he went back to eating, like we weren't talking about bombs. It sat wrong in my stomach to leave him with such weapons. I knew Snart hadn't killed anyone since they made their deal, well besides his father, but I kind of understood why. Maybe Cisco could find them some way and we could steal the bombs from the thief.

We ate in silence, when I was done I was unsure what to do. I mean I owed Snart for helping me but this was Snart, he was supposed to be a bad guy. Not saving kids, or helping me or feeding me. Did I say thank you, and then leave?

"Relax red, no one has to know I was involved, in fact I would preferred it if they didn't." Snart said cleaning up their mess. That should bother me that he seemed to know what I was thinking, it was like the other day back at Joes, Snart was the only one who seemed concerned and knew something was wrong, but for some reason it didn't.

I left him cleaning to go grab my suit. Staring at it, I had another crappy thought, had Mardon seen my face? The man hated Joe if he knew who I was could he use it against him?

I walked back in to Snart's living room; it had to be a safe house because there wasn't much furniture, a single couch and tv. So there would be no point in me telling anyone about it, he probably be gone as soon as I was out the door.

Snart was standing next to the door as I made my way to leave, "Thank you." I said and reached for the door.

I should have been paying more attention, somehow I had missed the revving sound the cold gun makes when it's turning on, Cold must have grabbed it when I left the room. The sudden freezing ice wrapping around my leg caused me to scream out.

"You know kid, you trust way to easy," Snart shook his head and stalked towards me. The iced burned and without the heating setting from my suit, it hurt. I started making my leg vibrate.

"What the hell?" I demanded as he stepped close. To close. The man was standing almost chest to chest with me, despite the freezing cold from my leg; I could still feel the warmth coming off him.

He leaned in close and placed his mouth next to my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine, "You should be more careful Scarlet, what happens if next time I can't save you." Then he brought up his hand and took ahold of my chin, he turned my face towards him. My breathing was starting to coming in faster and I couldn't even feel the ice on my leg, all my attention was on his eyes. Blueish green and all focused on me.

Then the man brought our lips together, and it was like being struck by lightning all over again, every nerve ending in my body was alive and buzzing. I deepened the kiss, trying to pull the man closer to me.

I moaned as he pulled away, he smirked at me and opened the front door, as he walked out he looked over his shoulder, "And that Barry, is how one is supposed to kiss." And the man walked away.

I just stared at his back as he left.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled once he was out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10: Good Friends

I sighed.

I was sitting at work staring at my uncompleted paper work. Signh had already lectured me twice this week for falling behind.

I just couldn't concentrate. Snart had been on my mind almost none stop.

When I had kissed, him I had been so mixed up and angry.

It had been a mistake. Something that was never supposed to happen again. But it had and this time I wasn't the one who had incited it.

I didn't know if it was all some game to Snart. Maybe he thought if he got close to me I would let him get away with stealing. But then again, should know by now that was never going to happen.

Snart was supposed to be the bad guy, predictable enough to know what he was after. Instead he changed to rules. He had saved all those lives by getting to the bombs. Live I may not have been able to save. Something he could have held over my head, but instead he just kept the bombs and let it go.

Then he helped me when I was injured, not just him, somehow, he got Mardon to help him. Something that still made my skin crawl.

Again, instead of holding it over my head or threating me, he gave me food and kissed me.

A kiss that I hated to admit I kept dreaming about.

Instead, Snart had saved all the lives I couldn't. He had helped me and cooked me breakfast. What the hell kind of enemy does that.

"Hey Bar." Eddie's voice startled me, causing me to spin and knock some stuff of my desk. Eddie sped up his walking and reached down and started helping me pick everything up.

"What's going on?" He asked once everything was off the floor, "Joe says you haven't been talking to anyone and that even Cisco is worried about you. Not to mention how jumpy you are." He came around and sat on the corner of my desk.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Is it Patty?" He asked.

"No, I mean I'm sad and I miss her. But I know that there wasn't anything I could have done to save her." I tried to meet his eyes but the small bit of guilt I had over not stopping her held me back.

I could feel his eyes on me. He was a good detective, I knew he was trying to see what I gave off that he might be able to use to get a better understand of what was bothering me.

"Did something happen after you and Mardon took off?" I tried not to flinch, but I must have failed.

"What happened?" Concern thick in his voice.

'Do I tell him? Maybe he would be able to figure out what I was missing. If Snart had some angle, Eddie would see it. But what if he didn't?'

I looked up at a man I had never planned on becoming friends with. I had been so jealous when we met, hung up on Iris even though I had never made a move on her. But Eddie had wormed his way in. And he had become a good friend.

Telling him would be easier then Joe, Eddie was a little more easy going and I wasn't his kid. So he would haven't that need to over protect me.

"Snart kissed me."

Eddie stilled. Whatever he thought was bothering me that must not have made his list.

"He…when?" I laughed and decided to get the whole story off my chest. I needed someone's advice.

"The next morning. After everything that happened. Turns out Caitlin was right my leg wasn't in any shape to get us out of there. I collapsed, turns out Mark and Snart are working together. He called him and told him I was hurt. I woke up with the bullet out of my leg and Snart having food." I took a breath, "He waited until I was getting ready to leave. He froze my feet. I though he was going to attack, which didn't make sense 'cause he had helped me. Instead he kissed me."

There was a ball in my stomach, what if he demanded I tell Joe?

"Have you shown him any kind of sign you might want him to kiss you?" I choked on air and felt my cheeks go red.

Eddie chuckled," Barry?"

"I may have kissed him first?"

Know I could feel and see Eddies full attention on me. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

So, I told him about that night with Snart in the house. How I had been so angry and how when I had him pinned that instead of hitting the man, I had kissed him. How instead of reacting with violence Snart seemed worried and how that show of emotion had kicked off my very confusing emotions about the man.

"You like him?" Eddie asked when my story was finished.

"I don't know." Slamming my head on my desk.

"Well I think he likes you." I picked my head up and glared.

He smiled, "Barry, that man doesn't do anything with thinking it through. He kissed you because he wanted to. Not as a way to con you, he knows you to well to think that would work. And you were alone so it wasn't for anyone else. That means he kissed you because he wanted to kiss you."

"Who kissed Barry?" Iris asked walking into my office. This time the blush covered my whole face and I may have slammed my head down harder then I intended because it hurt. I left it there and tried hard to make Iris disappear with all my will power.

"Barry?" She asked after a second of silence.

"Cold." It came out muffled against my desk, but from the gasp she understood what I had said.

"When?" I swear the sound she made what not humanly possible, it was to high pitched and loud.

I groaned.

"A couple days ago." I said as I picked up my head and finally looked at her.

"And?" she asked, excited and moving to stand next to her boyfriend.

"And?" I played dumb.

Both of them glared.

"And then he left." I said not able to take the combined stare.

"Have you heard from him?" She asked, looking angry at Cold for just leaving.

"Iris. He is a bad guy? Remember? Not someone I'm supposed to be kissing." I tried to get any cute notations out of her head about us getting together and living happily ever after.

"Oh, come on Barry. I saw you kiss him. That attraction and chemistry isn't something that just happens. It means there is something between you too. And Snart must agree because he kissed you."

I looked at Eddie for help, that man was a cop. He should be trying to use this to arrest Snart Instead he wore a smile and an I told you so look.

"You two aren't helping. You're supposed to tell me to forget about it. Let it go. Not encourage me to think about it and try to understand it. Or even to think it's a good idea and that something could come of it." I scolded them. I wasn't angry at them. I was angry because I was starting to picture something more than being enemies with Snart and I didn't want to have a false hope.

"Oh, Barry." Iris said and moved closer. She pulled me into a hug. After she pulled away, she took my hand.

"Would it be so bad? He already knows about your powers and that you are the Flash. You wouldn't have to hide that part of you from him. Like you would with anyone else. He already knows about your mom and dad and about Joe. Plus, you already know about his past and his not so lawfully activates. You two could be good for each other. You might be able to get him to be better," I laughed, "I don't think you are going to get him to stop completely, but maybe being with you will give him something to want to try more and he could get you to loosen up and not feel like the whole world is on your shoulders." She let go of my hand.

"I'm not saying its going to be perfect Barry, or even that it will become something big. But maybe you two right now need each other." I watched as she grabbed Eddied and dragged the poor cop out of the room.

I sat back down and let her words roll around in my head.


	11. Chapter 11: Saints and Sinners

Chapter 11: Saints and Sinners

It was the third days after Iris speech that I found myself in Saints and Sinners.

I had finally made up my mind. I would talk to Snart and if he was serious. If so, I would be willing to give this a chance. I had no doubts it was going to be messy. We were so different and our history wasn't always friendly but maybe Iris was right and I could help him be better.

I was sitting at one of the booths, feeling like I really didn't fit in. As I sat there I wished I had the man's phone number. It would be easier than sitting here hoping he showed up.

I could feel the eyes of a few of the other people in here. I wasn't too worried, but there was two men who kept looking at me and then talking. I had a feeling they were going to be a problem. I was hoping Snart showed up before that happened.

About an hour in I was ready to give up and try a different night. Snart wasn't here and the two men had been moving closer and closer making me uneasy.

I sighed and stood up. I should have been paying more attention. I hadn't noticed the two men moving closer to block me in.

"Where are you going?" One of the men asked moving to block my way. I took a step back only to bump into his friend.

"He asked you a question?"

I wanted to tell them how cliché, they were being. But knew it wasn't a smart idea.

"I'm just leaving." I said I debated just speeding out. But they had seen my face and showing my powers off in this place was not a good plan. So, I grinned my teeth and let it play out.

"Why?"

"Because I am ready to leave?" I shouldn't have made it sound like a question. The man in front of me smiled. I had just played into whatever dumb game he had going.

"But we don't want you to leave. We have been thinking up fun things to do to you all night." I wanted to gag, there was no way I was going to let them do anything.

"Look I'm not sure what you want, but I'm not interested." I tried to make my way around the guy but he put his arm out and pushed me back.

"Like I…"

The man was cut off by a strong deep voice, "Steve, leave the kid alone."

The man the voice belonged to walked over and pushed, the man in front of me out of my way.

"Kid, you should go." I nodded to my rescuer and rushed past the men. As I headed for the front door, a different voice spoke up.

"Or you can stay." I stopped and spun around.

And there was Snart. Leaning against a far wall. He held himself in his normal manner but there was something in his eyes as he watched the room, he looked pissed.

I looked at him and then back at the others. The two men had backed down looking nervous as they noticed Snart staring at them and at how Rory was still holding onto the one what had been blocking my way.

Rory looked more amused at the situation. Finally, Snart's came to rest on me.

"Where you here the whole time?" I snapped as I started walking to him.

He shrugged and turned to start walking down a hallway right behind him.

"Asshole." I mumbled. I loud noise behind me cause me to stop, I could hear the two men arguing. I knew Rory was still out there. "He's not going to hurt anyone, is he?" I asked catching up to Snart.

"Nothing permanent." That thought should have bothered me more than it did. But those guys had probably done that to others and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach about how that could have ended. So, I ignored the part of that wanted to go back and help them.

The room we entered wasn't big. It had two couches facing each other with a table in the middle. A small desk in the corner with a few computer screens on the desk. It showed different camera angles for the bar.

I wondered how long Snart had sat in here watching before he decided to come out.

"Would you have come out if they hadn't bothered me?" I asked.

Snart turned at looked at me.

"Mick said I should stay here. Stay away from the kid that looked like trouble." He laughed, "But to be honest I was on my way out, when I saw you get ready to leave." Snart gestured to one of the couches and we both sat down.

"What are you doing here Barry?" The older man asked. I was surprised at his tone. It wasn't the one he used as Captain Cold nor was it amused or mocking, it was well…it was normal.

"I wanted to talk." I said, even I could hear the uncertainty.

"Talk?" He asked, this time there was humor in his voice.

I groaned, of course he would enjoy this.

"Do you like me?" I forced out the question.

Snart laughed, "Red, are you here to ask me to go steady?"

I blushed and lowered my head. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and was too embarrassed to keep facing him. I heard him stop laughed and jumped when his fingers started threading through my hair. I felt my body relax and then Snart tighten his fingers around my hair and gave a small tug. I moaned. I hadn't meant to do it, but my powers made me overly sensitive sometimes and the small bit of pain sent a spark through me.

Snart's eyes widen as he held my head back by my hair. We seemed to be stuck in the moment him hold me like that and me waiting for his next move. Time slowed, I wasn't sure if it was because of my powers or if it just felt that way. But slowly Snart was leaning into me. I wanted to meet him half way but the older man held my head in place.

This kiss wasn't like the others, it was slow and soft. The brush of his lips against mine wasn't intense it was more than that. It held meaning, hope, that this was what we both wanted.

Frustrated I couldn't move my head, I reached out my hand and placed it on the back of his head and pulled him in. Deeping the kiss.

I gasped, when he bit my bottom lip.

With my mouth open his tongue made its way in and it was all so much better than I had imagined. He used his hold on my hair to pull my head to the side. I whined when his mouth left mine but was pleased when he started kissing first my jaw and then my neck.

I was lost in the sensations, but I could feel my arousal growing and knew if this continued I would get hard. I went to pull his head a way to say something. But as I flexed my arm to push. Snart bit my neck.

The electricity that rushed through me cause my whole body to arch towards him and the moan that escaped was embarrassingly loud.

Snart pulled back and looked at me, "God, kid you keep making that sound, I won't be able to stop."

I noticed his chest moving, and realized he was breathing hard. Then I realized so was I.

"I…" I tried to say, anything probably something about not wanting him to stop. But he silenced me with another kiss.

"This is a bad idea, scarlet." He whispered against my lips. Even though he voice his objection he didn't pull away.

I smiled, "I know." And then I was kissing my again. This time I pushed him back against the couch and pulled myself onto his lap. I only stopped for a second to make sure he was okay with it, when he nodded, I pushed my body against his.

I'm not sure how long we continued like that but by the time Rory let out a wolf whistle, I could feel how hard we both were.

I jumped off his lap startled at Heatwaves sudden presence in the room.

Both men laughed at me. But I could see Snart wasn't all that happy about being interrupted.

"Sorry, boss. But it's time." Rory said, then walked out of the room.

Me and Snart looked at each other, both red and panting. I could feel how much we both wanted to continue but Snart sighed and stood up.

"Sorry, Barry. Got plans." He said and started grabbing his parka, I had somehow not noticed.

As he walked to the door, I smiled and called him back, "Snart!"

He turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"Does this mean my night off is about to get cancelled?" I asked.

The man laughed.

"See you soon Barry."


	12. Chapter 12: 6 Months Later

Chapter 12: 6 months later

By the time summer came I was happy. Nothing catastrophic had happened in the last few months and I had a boyfriend who was fantastic.

Eddie and Iris had been the first to figure it out, turned out that hickey's can last just long enough for Iris to spot when I was running late to meet her for coffee. Of course, she told Eddie the moment she could.

It hadn't taken more than a day for him to find me at work and tell me that he was happy for me but if Snart did anything to hurt me he would arrest him for every crime he could think of.

It was awesome know thing the supported me. I had even seen the smiling or laughing at me when I was texting Snart. Iris said I always had the biggest smile when it was him.

Caitlin and Cisco had figured it out because they were on the coms all the time and one night Snart was robbing a local jewelry store. When I speed into the room, he had just looked at me and smiled, shoving an emerald into his pocket.

"Sorry Red, birthday shopping for Lisa." At the time, I just laughed. Confusing Caitlin and Cisco, who asked me why that was funny?

"You can't just steal something and use her as an excuse." I had tried to sound mad, but it was just impossible to do with him anymore.

"Why not?" He asked smirking at me.

I hadn't answered just flashed over and stole the jewel back. I had placed it on the counter and speed him off to the other end of the city. What I had been aware of was Mick robbing a different store at the same time, so Lisa ended up with her emerald.

When I had gotten back to Star labs, both Cisco and Caitlin stood in the center of the room glaring at me.

"How long?" She asked.

I told her to truth.

I thought they were going to hate it and be so angry instead she just shook her head and told me good luck. Cisco on the other hand had thought it was funny and was trying to come up with a name for me and Snart. He also asked if I could get him Lisa's number.

After that it was easy to work and be with Len. I had even got Len to let Cisco asked Lisa out and Rory seemed to enjoy watching Caitlin work. She hadn't been happy about it at first but somehow the pyromaniac had won her over.

The only down side was Joe. I still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him. I had spent the last 6 months hiding it from him and begging the others not to tell him. I knew he knew something was up, but so far, he hadn't brought it up.

That was what tonight was about. Iris had finally worn me down about telling him. I had invited everyone. Mostly for the support, I hoped Joe would be understanding but he never failed to mention his dislike of Len every time Captain Cold was mentioned.

I was a nervous wreck in the kitchen as I tried to prepare the food for everyone. I was rushing around not bothering to control my speed as I looked over everything to make sure it was all perfect.

My phone beeped, "Don't wear a hole in Joe's floors." I grinned. This was number 10 in text messages Len had sent me tonight, all trying to reassure me that it was going to be okay. The phone beeped again, "He loves you. As do I. Relax Barry, it will all work out."

I had stopped and had to reread the text. He had only told me he loved me for the first time a few weeks ago. But it was still new and every time I heard it or saw it, my heart started beating.

"You look happy." Joe said walking into the kitchen. I put my phone down.

"I am." I said smiling at him.

"So, what's tonight about Bar?" He asked putting his jacket over the counter.

"No tell everyone gets here. But you can help finish dinner." Joe rolled his eyes and came over to help me.

As we finished, everyone slowly started to show up. First Iris, who moved to set the table, then Caitlin and Cisco, who brought wine, last was Eddie and Wally coming in at the same time.

I forced down my panic as me and Joe placed the food on the table and sat down. I hesitated. Then everyone started making their plates and I told myself I could do it after we had finished eating.

"Stop stalling Barry." Iris said next to me.

I hated how well she knew me.

I looked at her, and she took my hand.

"Barry?" Joe asked. He put his plate down and studied me and Iris.

"Joe, I have to tell you something. But please don't be angry. Just let me tell you everything and then you can say whatever you want."

I started off with I have a boyfriend, and slowly rambled my way through the whole story starting with the night I kissed Snart. To my surprise, Joe didn't interrupt me once.

"Snart?" Was the first thing he said.

"Yeah?"

"I figured you were seeing someone, you aren't that subtle. I figured it was someone at the station and that was the reason you were trying to hide it. But Snart?" Joe looked at me, "He is dangerous Barry and a criminal."

"I know." I said looking down at the table.

"Barry." Joe sighed, "I would prefer just about anyone else."

I felt my stomach fall.

"He makes you happy." Joe said and I looked up at him. "I guess I can try to understand. I have seen how much happier you are lately. How is it he is the one that makes you happy, I don't understand. But if he hurts you."

"You'll arrest him. Eddie already warned me."

Joe gave me a look, "No Barry, I'll shot him."

As everyone at the table laughed, I pulled out my phone. "You were right, it's going to be okay." I hit send and waited for his reply.

"Told you so Scarlet. See you later tonight."

I smiled and put the phone away, I was staying at his house tonight but for now I was going to finish dinner with my family.


End file.
